Wedged Within the Erogenous Zone
by wolfofsheep
Summary: Story for Risknight: Sheldon and Penny happen upon a video store closing down, when Ramona Nowitzki busts through the doors and send the two fluttering away from her attention until they find themselves locked into the porn section. M for language
1. Chapter 1

_A/N:_

_This plot was given to me by... yessss, you guessed it... **Risknight**. I hope to the muses that it came out to hers and all yours liking. (is still a bit rusty in the writing department since her months off, after all)_

_Anyways, this has some iffy words for little kiddies, so I rated it M for safety. ^_^_

_So, enjoy!_

* * *

Sheldon jumped out of the bus's doors and turned around with two bungee cords gripped inside his hands as he yelled out, "Well, maybe the public transit should start manufacturing their own seat belts… then I wouldn't have to USE THESE."

The door hissed as it shut tightly and the hefty bus rolled on leaving Sheldon on the side of the road. He jammed the bungee cords into his satchel then suddenly got stiff and looked around nervously, "Oh Einstien's Hairdo, where as that four wheeled, rolling pit of Hell brought me to?"

As he brushed off the dust on his butt from his bus pants, he did a 360 turn. He supposed he could WALK home, but there was a 39 percent chance that he'd get robbed before making it to the 9 blocks he had to scale to get to Euclid Avenue. He swallowed deeply and took a few steps to get to the crosswalk at the corner. He almost pressed the button to cross the street, but like some beacon from a lighthouse the sign caught his eye.

'**Going Out of Business. Every Video $3 or Less**'

He remembered renting out videos and games from that place 1 year and 45 days before he met Leonard. He did enjoy the woman who owned it. She never spoke unless to ask if that was all and she kept the place as tidy as a video store could be asked to. The only thing he despised about it was the 'Adult Video' section. He dared not even touch the door knob to the entrance. It was a small room with every wall shelved and full of all types of videos in no particular order. There was a TV embedded in the wall and always played some graphic show with a woman being bent over and moaning far too loudly. It bothered him because there was no way of turning the TV off or the volume down. He remembered that the damned door always stuck so that the only way to get out was if someone else were to comein. It was just a containment of germs and awkwardness.

Sheldon blushed at the many times he found himself locked inside. It was embarrassing that someone with his IQ would still fall for the same foolish trap again and again. Luckily, he discovered the comic book store and decided to do his video shopping online only.

Sheldon sighed and was about to just move on and head home, but the sky got dark and a drop of rain aimed and dropped right on the physicist's forehead. Sheldon looked up and groaned. The sky let loose and made up the mind of the doctor as he rushed towards the video store.

* * *

Sheldon flung open the double glass doors and the wind of the storm flapped his 'Member's Only' jacket like a superhero cape within the store. As the doors slowly closed behind him, the handful of people in the store didn't even acknowledge his presence. He looked around and sighed through his nose and reached up with one hand to rustle his hair and fling the rain all around the horridly brown carpeted area. He looked up and saw the brightly dyed hair of the old woman he remembered that worked here. The woman looked up at him from the top of the circular checkout table then she spun in her chair back to the register.

Sheldon moved to the only section he cared about; the Science Fiction section. It was a bare shelf on either side with a movie in random, unorganized spots. He saw the Prometheus movie and shook his head while whispering to himself, "My hope for humanity has been restored."

He sidestepped while keeping his eyes on the shelves and paused for a moment. As he saw the tattered box of Fifth Element, the hairs on the back of his neck tingled. He shrugged his right shoulder and rubbed the side of his neck against his clothed shoulder and that's when he saw eyes staring at him over the edge of the top shelf. Sheldon jumped back and screamed his high pitched yelp and nearly knocked over the shelf behind him.

Penny stood up straight behind the shelf and didn't suppress her laugh. She slapped the top of the shelf and leaned over as she brayed like a donkey from laughing so hard. Sheldon's chin wrinkled as he pursed his lips angrily and watched his neighbor almost hyperventilate from laughing at him and he growled loudly, "Are you quite finished?"

She stuttered through strained laughs and shook her head as she finally let the laughter die down. She held her stomach and let out a few Oh's while wiping tears from her eyes, "That's the best laugh I've had in years. Thanks Moonpie."

Sheldon ground his teeth together as his nose twitched for a moment before collecting himself, "Nobody calls me Moonpie but Memaw!"

Penny gave a few more chuckles before moving to the end of the shelf and meeting Sheldon in the center, "What brings you to my neck of the woods, Sweetie?" She moved to pretend to look at the collection of DVDs while fighting off the bouts of laughter that still plagued her.

Sheldon didn't realize that this store was only two blocks away from The Cheesecake Factory. He gripped his strap of his satchel and realized that he could get a ride with Penny back to the apartment. He sighed and looked at his blonde neighbor, "Penny…"

Before he could even say another word, the glass door opened and Ramona Nowitzki was blown into the store like a super villain. She did a double step and looked around with her eyes narrowed. All that was missing was a dramatic flash of lightning. Sheldon squeaked and fell to the floor and put his back against the shelf.

Penny looked down at him in bafflement then looked up to see that crazy Ramona bitch. She kneeled down so fast she almost left her hair in the air. She looked over at Sheldon with a knowing fear on her face, "Please tell me she didn't follow you here?"

Sheldon was hugging his bag with his knees to his chest, "How could she? _I_ didn't even know I'd be here."

Penny flipped so that her back was against the shelf, "Oh my GOD… she can see into the future! We're all DOOMED! DooOooooomed."

Sheldon sniffed, "Have you not mocked me enough tonight? You are forgetting the fact that you are ALSO hiding, which means you do not want to be seen just as much as I do. So, we are both on the same side. What we need here is a plan of attack."

Penny sighed and nodded, "Sounds good. What's the plan, brainy man?"

Sheldon rolled his eyes but went back into strategic mode, "The first thing we need to do is to target our enemy."

Penny nodded then rolled to her knees and baby crawled to the edge of the shelf. She moved to kneeling position then stood up, making sure she was still low enough to not be spotted. She didn't see her. She stood up taller and did a rotation with her eyes darting in every direction. Then, she saw her. Her eyes were looking down the aisles as if looking for someone instead of something. Penny scrambled back to Sheldon and waved for him to move and quick. They stayed low and zoomed to the side of the aisle closest to the wall and they scrambled all while hugging the wall without knocking DVD's off the shelf.

As if she could smell their scent and sense their plan, Ramona turned and cut them off. Sheldon stopped dead in his tracks. Penny yelped and whispered, "And what was the other part of this attack plan?" Sheldon scowled then turned and pushed Penny repeatedly. Penny whimpered and swatted at his hands but then got low and darted with speed neither knew they had. As they moved, Penny found a cubbyhole in the wall and pulled Sheldon inside. Before Sheldon could stop her physically or verbally, Penny reached out and yanked the door close.

* * *

As the two let their panting fill the air, the sound of a woman whimpering and corny organ music played behind them. Sheldon's eyes shut tightly as Penny's eyebrows furrowed and she turned around. She moved past him, through shoulder high curtains hanging from another door way, and began to chuckle and shake her head, "Wow… she is such a horrible actress… but she does have a really good hair dresser. Her roots are flawless."

Sheldon didn't move from the small hallway leading to the old porno room and fought the urge to bang on the door. He didn't want to run the risk of Ramona opening the door so the only choice was to wait it out…

"Wow! I remember when I could get into that position."

Sheldon gave a loud groan over his neighbor's incessant yammering. Sheldon moved to the doorway with the faux velvet half drapes and pushed one aside just to poke his head in and saw Penny watching the 70's porno on the TV with her head tilted. He swallowed at the shallow moans from the woman burying her face into the pillow as a Caucasian man with a corny mustache humped her from behind.

Penny shook her head and turned to walk towards him then turned to stand beside him, "They don't make that kind of video any more…"

Sheldon took a short step in and looked down at his neighbor, "What do you mean? Pornograph has not changed. One person having sex with one or multiple partners for the strict amusement and pleasure of the masses."

She didn't look up at him, just kept her eyes straight as she spoke as he watched her, "Nowadays, these videos are all about the man showing his power over the woman. It is a very disturbing fantasy for some men. Gripping his hand around her neck as if choking her while he bangs her mercilessly or grabbing the back of her head and shoving his penis into her throat… it's gotten too barbaric. But, look at that…" she gestures to the TV, now showing the woman on her back with the man slowly caressing her breasts while they kissed passionately, "… that turns me on more than anything. That's what men NEED to be fantasizing about."

Sheldon watched the porn and shook his head as Penny smiled then spoke again, "So… you've been here before."

Sheldon's eyes went wide and looked over at the blonde as if being caught in a lie, "Ex-Explain how you came to this conclusion."

She looked up at him over her shoulder, "You knew that door was gonna stick. Either you've been here before or your idiot memory has a new 'psychic' wave channel."

Sheldon rolled his eyes, "It is Eidetic. And, yes, I have shopped here long before meeting Leonard. I am a man, after all."

Penny moved around the small space as she shook her head in amusement as she thought to herself 'Are you sure about that'. She stops and let her fingers run over the tops of the DVD boxes and peeks over at him, "Alright... so, what's your favorite type of porn, Sheldon?" She pulls out a DVD with a black man on the cover with a very long and thick penis and she smiled, "I bet it's the ones with a big black cock." She wiggled her eyebrows and chuckled.

Sheldon nearly turned eight shades of red and hissed at her, "Do not SAY that word!"

Penny placed it back into its space and feigned shock, "What? Black… sorry. 'African American' cock. Better?"

Sheldon twitched horribly as his grip on his satchel's strap tightened but remained in place. He cleared his throat trying to calm himself down and attempted a moment of sarcasm, "Yes… that's MUCH better, thank you."

Penny moved around the small shelved closet and couldn't believe there were still so many. She might have to buy a few of these herself. She looked back at her obviously uncomfortable neighbor and grinned, "Still didn't answer my question, Sweetie. What's your favorite type of screw film?"

Sheldon's fingers flexed as he shook his head, "I remember the question perfectly, but denying you an answer. You have been mocking me all day and I do not wish to give you more ammo, so I shall stay silent on the matter."

Penny gave an over exaggerated frown but moved back beside him, "You know I only make fun of you because we're friends, right?"

Sheldon's brow furrowed and he looked down at her, "Why would friendship entail harassment?"

Penny turned to him and looked him in the eyes with a serious look, "People are being truthful when they're making fun of you, but friends do it more with love in their hearts. I make fun of you, yes, but I don't mean to do it with malice, you know that… right? It's how friends act together. Although, when YOU do the whole truth thing, you get all numbersie and almost spiteful, but we've been friends long enough for me to know that you don't do it with hate in your heart. You understand?"

Sheldon looked confused by the logic of her sentence, but understood she was conveying the point that she wasn't trying to mock him, just being 'friends', so he nodded, "I believe I understand."

She smiled and turned her head to watch the ending of the porn with the 'money shot' to the woman's face. Sheldon let out a childish 'yucky' that made Penny laugh. She looked over at him and saw nothing but an innocent little boy standing in the room of sin and couldn't believe he actually watched porno.

"Be real with me right now, Sheldon. Have you ever had sex before? With a REAL person?"

Sheldon didn't even bother looking over at her as he spoke plainly, "Of course not."

Penny shook her head. She wanted to grab him by the shoulders and scream 'HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE' to the almost 40 year old, but she just licked her lips, "Alright… that's fair… how about this? Have you ever fantasized about having sex with someone?"

Sheldon hesitated a bit, feeling uncomfortable, but answered the question regardless, "Of course."

Penny put her hands behind her back as the porno went to black and a new one started up, this one a little more up to date with upbeat music playing in the credits. She went to stand beside the TV wall and looked at him, "Tell me about it and I'll tell you about mine."

Sheldon rolled his eyes and gripped the strap again, "Why would I want to speak about this, Penny? Just because we're stuck inside this pit of pornography does not mean I wish to chat about yours or my private life."

Penny grinned, "Alright. Ok. That's fine. What DO you want to talk about?"

Sheldon's jaw tensed and he felt a small lash of anger strike his tongue, "_I_ would like to discuss the fact that you and my roommate are no longer together. What Leonard has told me, you proposed to him and he rejected you. It was quite a turnabout don't you think? I half expected you to be in a bar; drinking your life away like you normally would, but instead… you are here, smiling and pretending that that event never existed. Let us talk about THAT."

* * *

Penny's face darkened from the TV's glare and her face fell as her eyes began to water. As he watched her, he knew immediately that his words were far too harsh. He swallowed deeply and opened his mouth to apologize, but she pushed off the wall and moved past him; back into the small hallway leading to the door. He could hear her fists beating on the door and her sniffling. He bent his head down and let out a huff of his sociable ignorance.

No one came to the door even as she pounded harder. Sheldon stepped inside the small space cautiously and watched the blonde wiping her face with the back of her arm in between knocks. He fingered the strap of his satchel and let in an inhale through his nose, "Penny… I-I…"

The blonde didn't stop pounding or even bothered to look back. He had hurt her with his words; the words that were not so filled with love. He was her friend and he let the anger escape, so he had to mend this break of their friendship he had caused. That meant he needed to present her with something... something he has never told a single person. He sighed and spoke softly, "My fantasy… I had always pictured having awoman on her knees with her rear in the air towards me, and I… enter her from behind. I grip her hips and get as deep as I can before leaning over and curling my arm underneath her to pull her up so that my chest and her back are pressed together. I fondle her breasts and making her moan as I begin to nibble the nape of her neck. I… I slide my hand down to wiggle my finger against her clitoris to make her climax… then I follow. N-now you?"

He didn't look at her the whole time, but he knew she was listening because the pounding on the door stopped. He knew he was blushing madly because the heat on his face was rising and intensifying. He dared a look up and saw her staring at him with her eyes red and still damp. Sheldon pursed his lips then spoke, "I'm sorry, Penny. I did not mean to be so hurtful."

Penny wiped a falling tear from her cheek with the back of her hand, "Your offering has pleased me."

He looked at her in confusion but saw her smile. They stood there for a moment before Sheldon raised his brow, "Now you..."

They ignored the constant whimpering of 'Fuck Yes' from the other room and Penny smiled and looked at the floor, "I always loved the idea of being blindfolded with my arms restrained. Every single touch, taste, and thrust is intensified. Add the sheeragony of not being able to reach out and touch my partner and…" she looked up at Sheldon and smiled, "… I'd cum like a loyal dog."

Sheldon swallowed, "You would climax because of nonphysical anguish? I do not see the relevance of such an ambiguous action."

Penny gave him an unreadable look. Even with her eyes puffy and her cheeks still damp she still looked alluring and he found himself holding his breath. She let out a laughing huff of air while bowing her head, "During any of your fantasies… have you ever thought about me?" As she spoke, she slowly raised her head to look up at him.

He felt a burning on his face again and his hand latched onto his strap, "I-I do not wish to discuss…"

She cut him off, "That's a yes…" she smiled a little mischievously, "… am I any good?"

He very much regretted starting this conversation because now he was stuck to answer. He avoided her gaze and stood up tall, "Ev-Everytime."

Penny's eyes widened a little and were shining in the barely lit cubby. They seemed to… wistful. She bowed her head slightly and smiled softly and barely whispered, "Oh Moonpie…"

He swallowed again, finding his throat to be dry for the question he had in mind, but spoke anyway, "Do you ever picture me?"

Her head bent back and she gave him a smile, "On a few occasions, yes."

He stood up straight and tightened his jaw, "I bet you picture me as an overly muscular Neanderthal; picking you up over my shoulder and spanking you with my wooden club in some way."

Penny let out a laugh she couldn't restrain. He looked at her with narrowed eyes and she cleared her throat still with a smile on her lips. Sheldon sniffed, "Is that a yes?"

Penny shook her head, "Not even close, Whackadoodle."

He furrowed his brows and couldn't help but picture his fantasy with Penny and sighed, "Then how do you see me?"

Penny's face got serious and she licked her lips. She walked right up to him and was only inches away. She stood on her tippy toes and her lips were only inches from his and she whispered superbly, "You're the one I can never touch."

Sheldon's heart, lungs, and brain ceased all function for only a moment by the hunger in the blonde's eyes. His eyes fell to her lips and she took in her bottom lip and let her top teeth gently graze it. He only needed to lean a few inches and she'd be his. He only leaned in one inch when suddenly; the two were joltedfrom one another as the door suddenly jerked open.

Penny fell back to her heels and sighed irritably then spun around to smile at the overweight man staring at them, "I wouldn't close that door if I were you."

She moved to exit through the door leaving Sheldon, shell-shocked. His body was tingling and smoldering from the longest minute of his life. He felt like a very bad friend to Leonard in that moment. He let out a huge groan as his body shivered then he jolted… Penny could give him a ride home! He burst through the door yelling out Penny's name… the fear of Ramona long since passed.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N:_

_Alright! Without much sleep and a pretty good idea from Chrissy... I finished this thing. YOU can imagine what happens after this! *huffs*_

_Anyways, sorry for the errors you may find. Do not get all huffy and puffy on me because I'll just throw potted cacti at you! *narrows her eyes* Try me!_

_Hope you enjoy... not my most detailed sex story, but... you know how the parts go! *winks* _

_M for a reason!_

* * *

The ride back to Los Robles was insanely quiet. Sheldon said nothing, not even one word about the 'Check Engine' light, the speed Penny drove, or tried to play any kind of games. The only noise within the cabin of the Volkswagen was the humming of the air conditioner. Neither Penny nor Sheldon looked in either's direction. No sideways glances or even sighs to relieve the tension. That buildup of pulsing pressure circulated with the air flow from the vents. It was obvious that something delicate had been exposed and it had wedged itself deeply between the both of them.

As Penny pulled into her normal parking spot, the two bolted out of the car and headed to the front door. They both reached for the push bar at the glass door and their hands brushed against one another. That jolted them out of their cloud of silence as Penny gasped and backed away until she collided with the guard rail. Their eyes met and it was an intense collision of grey and blue. Sheldon opened his mouth to say something, but Penny pushed the door open and hurried to the stairs leaving the lanky man in a haze of confusion.

He opened the glass door and made his way up the stairs. With his long stride, he skipped every few step until he could see a flurry of blonde hair turning the corner. He wanted to catch up to her and try and clear the befuddled silence between them. When he got to the turn for the fourth floor, he could see Penny going up the final step and making her way towards her door. Just as Sheldon got to the top of the stairs, there was an uproar of laughter from behind his apartment door and it opened. Leonard and Amy poured out of the door very closely and their laughs died down.

"Oh, hey buddy! How'd you get home?" Leonard gave a small sideways look towards Amy but saw movement to the other side and saw Penny staring towards them with her key in the door. The smile on the short man's face completely wiped off as Amy spoke over his shoulder, "Hello, Bestie."

Sheldon watched Penny's eyes narrow and shift from one to the other then she shook her head. Her eyes found Sheldon's and her face fell into the all too familiar look of pity. She snarled one more time at the other two and entered her apartment then slammed the door loudly behind her.  
Sheldon stood before the two then looked at Amy, "What are you doing with Leonard?"  
Amy pushed her glasses back against her nose. Her glasses seemed to be crooked on the bridge of her nose and made him uncomfortable, but her voice was smooth and distracting as leaned towards him, "Leonard picked me up from work since my car would not start."

Sheldon's brows furrowed in confusion, "That is understandable. What is NOT, however, is why neither one of you answered my phone calls. My guess is that you couldn't hear my ringtone of your thunderous laughter?"

Leonard and Amy both involuntarily twitched and the short man cleared his throat and spoke quickly as if to hide something, "We are really sorry, Sheldon. It will never happen again. I-I'm going to take Amy home. 'night."

With that, the two slid down the stairs with a bit of muted whispering that even his extreme hearing couldn't decipher. He stared down the stairs for a little while then flicked his eyes to Penny's door. She seemed upset by Leonard's and Amy's interaction, but Sheldon couldn't understand why. The only thing that bothered him was the fact that they didn't answer when he called them. He wondered if maybe it was just Leonard she was angry with. He did reject her proposal. His face suddenly flushed pure red as he remembered the moment he brought that up in the video store. The thoughts of Penny restrained upon a chair with nothing on other than a blindfold rushed into his mind and he spun to his apartment door and tried his best to unlock it, but his hands were shaking. He wanted to push the thoughts out of his mind, but they only seemed to become clearer.

* * *

He flung himself inside and closed the door swiftly. He moved to his computer chair and placed the bag upon the cushion. He took in a few breaths to calm his ever fluttering heart and opened his knapsack. He pulled out the folders and papers he took home from the university and placed them in a neat pile beside his laptop. He then moved to his room to put his satchel away. He got to his closet and reached back into the bag when his finger gripped around the bands of his bungee cords. His heart skipped a beat as he pulled them out, slowly. His breathing became erratic as the thought of his blonde neighbor being restrained by the two bands washed over him again. He gripped them tighter as the burning in his cheeks spilled down his body and right to his genitalia.

The sudden knock at his front door made his body convulse and the cords fell to his bed. He immediately moved to the living room, leaving his door open, and just as there was another knock and a small voice, "Sheldon… it's me, Penny."

Sheldon tugged at his pants trying to get some kind of comfort from the tightness. He went to the door and tried to calm 'himself' down before he gripped the door knob and opened it up, "Hello Penny. How may I assist you?"

They stood there for a second, their sight never converging upon each other's eyes before Penny let out a sigh, "C-can I talk to you for a moment?"

Sheldon's grip on the door knob, tightened, but no sign of his stress showed on his face. He didn't want their friendship ruined over some talk of sexual fantasies. He stepped to the side and allowed the woman access to his apartment and she gave a small smile and stepped in, "Thanks."

She moved in front of the table that was in front of the couch and spun around as Sheldon closed the door. He turned to find her wringing her fingers and looking nervous. He was very unsure about this. He swallowed and placed his hands behind his back and took in a big, silent inhale, "What is it that you wish to speak about?"

Penny stopped jittering and took in a few breaths before giving a quick nod to herself, "Did… did you happen to notice anything about Amy's or Leonard's behavior just a minute ago?"

Sheldon narrowed his eyes at the question and Penny rolled her eyes, "Of course you didn't. Look, Sheldon... I think Leonard and Amy had sex…" His eyes still squinted and he tilted his head and she spoke again, slowly, "…with each other." At that, Sheldon's eyes widened and his posture crumbled. He looked around like a worried meerkat before bolting to the hallway. He rushed to Leonard's room and stared down at the door knob with his hand resting close to it in midair. He wanted to open the door, but his idiosyncrasy wanted him to knock and ask permission. His hand just shook as his fingers bent in and out until another hand zoomed in and turned the handle for him.

Penny threw the door open and stepped back to look at him, but his eyes were darting across his roommate's room. He took one step in and he could smell sweat and the soap Amy used to wash her hands at her work. The bed was unmade and the sheets were kinked and disheveled. Something glimmered towards his eyes and he moved towards it. He bent down and picked up a single nosepad from a pair of glasses and Sheldon froze in place. Everything that could go wrong went wrong in his thoughts. His girlfriend not only engaged in coitus with his roommate and best friend, but LIED to him. The trust factor that he once shared with Amy Farrah Fowler was now gone and that hurt more than anything.

He had no idea what he was feeling at this very moment, but it felt as if he were decaying from the inside, out. He tried to stop the pain by breathing in heavily and exhaling slowly, but it only hurt more. The nosepad fell from his fingers and Sheldon gripped at his chest as his breathing grew deep and labored. This was why he never gave into his baser urges. He knew this would eventually occur. The pain… no, this wasn't pain. This was much worse. This was suffocation… drowning… wishing to just rip your brain out so the thoughts would go silent. He'd take pain over this rejecting betrayal. His body tensed and crunched down a little bit more as the tears jumped from his cheeks. He tightened his eyes shut more to try and stop them, but it was in vain as more spilled out.

He wanted to scream at the top of his lungs… then Penny's voice washed over him, "You want to scream at the top of your lungs, don't you? You want to rip out your heart and throw it off the tallest building you can find. You can barely breathe and you feel like no one wants you. Am I right?"

Her hand slides over his cheek and her thumb gently wipes off the smear of tears. Her other hand does the same thing to the other side as she straightens him up by pulling his head straight, "I remember how it feels. It was the reason I couldn't say yes to Leonard. Kurt cheated on me countless times and it felt like I was just a button on his jacket that he never used unless he needed me. It's not a feeling anyone deserves to feel. I'm sorry so Sweetie. I really am. But I want you to know that I'm right here and I won't let you cry alone."

* * *

Sheldon's body had relaxed within her touch. He had never felt safer or more loved. His eyes slowly inched up until their eyes met, "Thank you, Penelope."  
She smiled, "Anytime, Moonpie."

He didn't even bother reprimanding her for calling him Moonpie. There was something endearing about the way it came off her lips that comforted him. She moved to slide her hands off his cheeks but his hands caught them before they fell. The look on his face was just as shocked as hers and he looked down at their interlocked grip. He swallowed, "I-I do not know why I did that."

He looked at Penny's face desperately and was afraid to see disgust upon it. Her eyes flickered from their hands up to his gaze and there was something he couldn't understand happening upon it. A thirst or some kind of struggle was occurring and he was afraid she might let go. Yet, she didn't drop his hands; instead, she pulled him out of Leonard's room and right inside his own room. Sheldon was spun around by Penny who simultaneously wrapped his arms around her body and pressed her butt against the door to close it. When the latch clicked, Penny looked up at him and gave a yearning smile, "I'm sorry, Sweetie, but I just have to do this."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and before his mind could even catch up to what was happening, her mouth was infused against his. His open eyes lost all their focus and before he knew it, he was responding. His arms constricted around her body and did their best to get her as close as they could while he pushed them both against the door. The back of his knuckles took all the pressure against the wood, but his focus was at the sudden manifestation of the tip of Penny's tongue within his mouth. It caressed the gums behind his top teeth and it was like she shifted his libido to 'vibrate'. His whole body hummed and it was expressed by a low moan within the kiss. That action caused Penny to break the kiss, to his dismay.

Her head tilted back and hit the wood of his door. His eyes felt heavy as he looked down at her and she took in her bottom lip with her teeth then she slowly released it as it folded back to place. Her eyes searched his and her face softened. She patted his chest and her hand lingered just above his heart before she stepped the side and moved to open the door. He did not understand the entirety of her actions. Was he supposed to do something? All he knew was that his body was tingling and he wanted to know what to do next, but something yelled at him to stop her and he did.

His hand pushed against the door and he leaned over her with his breathing unevenly erratic, "Pe… Penny? I do not understand. Was that not to your satisfaction? Please… show me the proper paramount and I will try…"

His words were lost as Penny put a single finger on his lips, "Sheldon…"

She didn't say anything else as they just looked at one another. His hand that was on the door slid down and found the side of Penny's hip. It lightly traced her curves upwards making the blonde's eyes go wide. Sheldon's tender look held them in place until the hand drifted up her shoulder and neck to rest on her cheek. For only a brief moment, his slender thumb brushed over her bottom lip then his thumb pressed against the top of her chin as his finger cupped underneath it and tilted her head back.

It was Penny's turn to let out a low moan as Sheldon took in her bottom lip to suck on it. He released it as he moved his fingers off her chin and back to her side, but used his other hand to press the back of her head towards him to deepen the kiss. That initiated Penny's desire almost immediately.

Her hands glided along his chest and wrapped around the back of his head. They compressed as she pushed herself up on her tippy toes and her tongue prodded at his as if asking it to chase hers. Against his better judgment, it gently lashed underneath her tongue. Penny smiled as their kissing had gotten deeper and slower. Penny's lips left his again and he was going to object, but his words were glued to the back of his throat as she unfastened the button of his pants. He could feel the slight chill of her hands through his fabric as they just lingered there; her eyes reading his face as they stood there panting.

He was terrified, yet he could not figure out which he was more scared of; her stopping or her continuing. He was horrible at reading emotions, but the sincerity upon the blonde's face was easily seen. She gave him the opportunity to say no when her face said 'please don't say no'. That meant more to him than her friendship… Penny's compassion was the most beautiful thing about her; not her body or her face. He was now completely infatuated.

He gave a small nod and Penny's face briefly shown shock but it softened and she smiled. She unzipped the front and slid her hands into the waist band; untucking his undershirt then snaking under his boxers to touch his warmed skin with her slightly cool hands. It made him hiss, tense up, and made his penis tick. That caused him to blush at the wonder if she knew he'd react that way. Her hands cupped the flesh of the top of his ass and chuckled at his yelp. He would've been furious hadn't her hands wander to the sides of his hips and then pushed him towards the bed. He sat immediately and wiggled his pants past his hips. She took off his shoes and socked then slowly took off his pants, leaving his boxers on. Penny pulled herself up and moved to the edge of the bed then rested her hands on his shoulders with a calm, patient look.

His eyes caught something on the edge of the bed and he turned his head to it. The two bungee cords… he swallowed and looked back to her. She looked confused. He found his voice, "You said you always wanted to be restrained and blindfolded back at the video store. I… I could bind you."

She seemed taken aback by this and shook her head, "I'll say no to the bungee cords, Sweetie."

He nodded with the disappointment of not being able to implement her fancy. Then her voice sliced through the thick air like a jet of cool mist, "But I wouldn't mind being blindfolded."

He smiled softly and pushed the cords of his bed then lassoed his right arm around her and pulled her to his lap. The scent of her shampoo fanned against his senses but it was the friction of her body that electrocuted his nerve endings. Everything was alive and he felt the urges to not only please the woman in his arms, but reciprocate the compassion she showed him, tenfold. He placed his lips, just barely, against the skin under her right ear and whispered softly, "You are my fantasy within reality, sweet Penelope."

He nipped at her neck and took in a little of her flesh and sucked on it all while slowly flipping them both over until Penny was below him and stretching out seductively making soft whimpering noises that drove him fanatical. Her eyes were closed and that gave him courage for his next move as he pushed off the bed and headed over to his dresser drawer then pulled out his replica of a United Federation of Planets flag and began to fold the thin material long ways into a blind fold. He looked back towards her and nearly dropped it. Penny had removed her shirt and was folding it up and placing it on the floor.

"Just thought you might get turned on more if you saw me folding the shirt instead of throwing it on the floor." Her smile was tantalizing and it faded into yearning when she saw what was in his hands.

He almost smiled as he replied, "It was very erotic… your folding… wish I would see you do it more often."

She sneered, "Oh Ha Ha."

She reached behind her and undid her bra then threw it at him. She put a finger to her lips and she said sarcastically, "Oops."

He dodged the article of clothing and was about to shoot a retort her way, but his face fell at the sight of his neighbor taking off her socks and shoes then slipping down her pants and panties at the same time becoming completely bare before him. Her eyes were shimmering in the slightly lit room.

He moved to her with the blindfold and his gaze never left her eyes. He swallowed deeply as she smiled and closed her eyes then turning around for him. He pressed the cool clothe against her eyes and tied the band in a knot behind her head. Suddenly, Sheldon was nearly living HIS fantasy as his hands ran down her side then caressing over her hips and up her body to knead her breasts while kissing at her shoulder then up her neck.

Penny arched her body and her head lolled backwards to let a humming whimper roll from her slightly opened mouth. As he kissed her slowly and rolled her perked nipples in his fingers, he racked his ever expanding mind on how to effectively pleasure a female.

He found his heart going far too fast to breathe properly. The taste of her against his tongue and her body twisting in pleasure against him was more than his fantasy could ever offer him. His penis was tightly pressed against the fabric of his boxers and so sensitive that one more arch of the blonde's body made him cum hard.

* * *

He made a grumbling noise and jerked his body away from her and slammed his hand against the door as he convulsed. Penny spun and lifted the flag away from her eyes showing concern.

Sheldon felt sick as he ripped off the boxers. Not nausea of dirtying his clothes with his seed, but one of disgust over his lack of control. His mind was poisoned with thoughts of how useless he was as a man. He shook his head and spoke with his back to her, "I'm sorry, Penny. I have failed you. Please reclothe and forget this night."

There was a silence and it was brief. Her voice was stern but composed as it sung out, "Look at me."

He shook his head, "I have embarrassed myself quite enough this evening."

Her hand slipped in and balled the front of his shirt up and she jerked him towards her and he squeaked. She released his shirt and shook her head, "For a genius, you are so stupid! This isn't one of your pornos where the man lasts two hours. I know you're a virgin. That's why I was taking it slow. You're the dummy who wanted to spice things up."

Sheldon opened his mouth to argue about 'spicing having nothing to do with coitus' and Penny kissed his lips. He tried again and got another kiss. He sighed in defeat and got a very heated kiss for his trouble. His flaccid penis stiffened like a soldier saluting as it brushed up against Penny's smooth labia and he cried out into her kiss.

Penny pulled him back to the bed by the hem of his shirt until her legs hit the edge and she pulled him close and gripped his shirts tightly as she pushed herself upon his erection and whispered, "I have a new fantasy, Doctor Cooper. Would you like see how it goes?"

He was barely coherent so he just nodded.

She smiled and sat down the bed, wrapped her legs around his waist, and yanked him by his shirts all in one motion causing the head of his penis to slide just at the slippery entrance of her vagina.

She hugged him around his neck again as grunted hot air against her golden locks. He fought ever urge to bury himself inside as he mumbled softly to Penny, "I-I-I will... I will not last lllong..."

Penny, who was not immune to the drunken stupor of the sexual sensations, gave a small mewl of ecstasy before tightening her legs and rocking her hips hard while saying very seductively, "Then we better hurry..."

He was engulfed by the wave of utter rapturous sensation of heat and pressure. It brought reactions he only read about but never experienced. His hips began to rock to and fro as his fingers gripped at his comforter on either side of his neighbor... no, no longer just his neighbor... his lover's head.

He pulled all the way out of the pleasurable cavern until the tip of his head made a luscious suction noise from the thickened lubricant he was causing his partner to churn and began the rhythm of coitus once again.

He could hear the imploring chants from Penny over the throbbing melody cascading within his ears as the walls of her sex seemed to become more possessive. It was her clawing into his back, his name erupting from her lips, and her body locking and convulsing that got him spewing his love within her.

He pulled out of her slowly and rolled over on his back beside her, laying the long way on his bed, and felt the tiredness taking over. He fought it off. He was afraid if he slept; she'd run away and disappear. He looked over at her and swallowed deeply but hesitated as he saw her feigning sleep as well.

She didn't even look his way as she spoke, "I can feel you over-thinking, Sheldon. Just... just lay here with me and enjoy the moment."

He looked up at his ceiling and could see everything happening as if he were doing it again. He smiled. A smile he only gave for trains, freshly sanitized equipment, and his Memaw then spoke, "You are lying on my bed and extremely unsanitized, Penny."

She sighed loudly and made the move to get up and clothed, but he continued, "I believe we should get you cleaned up. Care to join me in the shower?"

She looked back with a shocked look on her face as he met her with a devilish smirk.


End file.
